Twister (A Nicercy story)
by koolcat857
Summary: When Annabeth dumps Percy for Piper, Jason comes up with a plan. A game of twister becomes much more when Nico and Percy go up against each other. First story. One shot. disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters or the game. I got the idea out of a picture on Pinterest. Rated T just in case.


**Jason's pov**

**It's been about a week since Annabeth came out about being a lesbian. She dumped Percy and got together with Piper. It was cool to me since I wanted to get back with Reyna anyways. Annabeth seemed happier now, but Percy wasn't doing to good. He rarely came out of his cabin anymore. I figured it was time to do something about it and I had the perfect idea how.**

**First I need to get some help. I went to bunker 9 to find a certain son of Hephaestus. I found Leo working with some scraps on one of the tables. I don't know what he was working on but it looked complex. **

**"Leo, I need your help with something" I said. He must not have heard me enter because he jumped. "Sure, what do you need me to build?" Leo replied holding his hand to his heart. "Leo, I don't need you to build me something. I want your help with Percy..." Leo looked at me confused. "I have a plan to help Percy get back to normal." "I'll do anything you want, just so I can get my friend back" Leo exclaimed almost immediately. "Okay here's what we need to do..."**

**Three hours later**

**Percy's pov **

**I guess I could understand where Annabeth is coming from. I understand how she didn't want to be in a relationship where she wasn't in love with the other person. But just because I understand why doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. She was my first love ever. I thought that we would be together 'till the end. I even fell into Tartarus with her yet he still leaves me. Sometimes it feels as if I have the worst luck ever. I know I shouldn't be sulking but I can't help it. My first love leaves me and my crush will never love me. He always avoids me for a reason I can't explain. I should probably tell you that I am bi. I love both guys and girls. And my crush is... **

**I heard a knocking at my cabin door. I stopped writing in my journal. Yes I, Percy Jackson, write in a journal. It's a journal not a diary. It helps me collect my thoughts. I answer the door to see Jason, Leo and... Nico. I gulped hard. Nico was now an inch taller than me with a muscular frame. Now that he stopped spending so much time in the underworld, he has regained his colour. But what were they doing here? They pushed past me and into my cabin. I race to my bed to cover my diary. I mean journal, it's a journal not a diary. **

**Jason and Leo did not notice but Nico might have since he is looking at me funny. **

**"What are you doing here?" I asked barely whispering. I coughed, " I mean what are you doing here?" I asked a little louder. I hate it when my voice goes all quiet near HIM. **

**"You are in a funk and we are here to help you out of it" Jason said matter of factly. I snorted, "No one says funk anymore Jason." "Well I just did. And we are having a guys night in." Jason said as he pulled out a game. I recognize the box... It was twister. Gods I hate that game. I always felt uncomfortable playing that game. The way two sweaty bodies rubbed and moved against each other... HIS body rubbing against mine. I licked my lips. Okay maybe this could be fun. **

**Jason's pov**

**Leo and I just finished our round of twister. I was all sweaty and hot in this summer heat but I won. And that's all that matters. "Okay Percy it's your turn. You can go up against..." I looked at Nico and smirked "Nico." I watched as they both gulped. **

**A few turns later**

**(Still Jason's pov)**

**(Ps going with the rules I played as a child, not necessarily the true rules) **

**Percy had his left hand on green; right hand on red; left foot on green; and right foot on yellow. He chose to do a position close to the one like when you have to do a crab walk. That is to say he had his stomach facing upwards. I felt bad for him because that has to be one of the most uncomfortable positions I have ever seen. Nico was more sensible with his stomach facing downward. He had his left hand on red; his right hand on yellow; his left foot blue; and his right foot on green. His head is pretty much over Percy's stomach. Nico has his right foot over Percy's body along with his right hand. They are so close I wouldn't be surprised if they could feel each other breathing. It was now Percy's turn and time to put my plan into full effect. I spun the spinner. It landed on right hand to blue. **

**"Right foot blue" I said with a smirk. Percy blushed as he spread his legs to move to the blue. Nico now had a perfect view of Percy. Leo spun the spinner for Nico. It landed on left foot yellow, but it seemed that Leo caught on to what I was doing. "Left hand red" **

**Nico had to move his left hand over Percy or risk failing. Nico and Percy were now face to face. They were staring at each other. It seemed as though they blocked out everything else in the world. As if nothing else mattered. I spun the spinner again. "Left hand red... Umm... Percy left hand red." But it was too late. He didn't hear a word I said. Nico leaned in for a kiss and Percy happily accepted it. They soon forgot about the game and were just concentrating on deepening the kiss. It was obvious from the start that Nico was dominating the kiss. Percy had his hands ravelled in Nico's hair. "Come on Leo. Lets give them some privacy" I whispered to Leo. "But they just got started Jason" Leo whinnied. "Ohh come on you big softie you. I'll get you some ice cream" I said leading a pouting Leo away from the newly formed couple. Looks like my plan worked perfectly. **

**~the end~**


End file.
